Frozen Pool
by HollyleafLover0905
Summary: Ivypool thought her relationship with Hawkfrost was over when the Great Battle ended... Ivypool was wrong. Now, she is expecting kits, and her world is about to be flipped upside down. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A silver she-cat opened her eyes to a dark forest shrouded in mist. Her initial shock was replaced with joy when she saw two ice-blue eyes in the darkness. "Hawkfrost!" The she-cat ran to the dark brown tom and thrusted her muzzle into his fur. "After everything that has happened, I still love you. And now my belly is heavy with your kits. What are we going to do?" But the tom stayed silent. The silver cat closed her dark blue eyes and pressed closer to her former mate. "I love you, Hawkfrost. I will always love you, no matter what you do." The tom purred. "Ivypool, you know I feel the same. And I will always be with you. I know you will raise our kits well. I only ask you to name one after me. No one will know. Promise me you will." Ivypool nodded.

"I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"The kits are coming!" Dovewing ran out of the nursery, screeching. "Someone get Leafpool and Jayfeather!"

"My kit!" Whitewing exclaimed, and ran over to the nursery. Birchfall hurried after her. Soon Leafpool and Jayfeather arrived in the den. Leafpool had a bundle of herbs in her mouth and Jayfeather was shouting out orders. "Dovewing, find a stick. Whitewing, get some moss. Birchfall, tell the clan to calm down, I can't work with all the racket outside." Ivypool scrunched up her face in pain and told Leafpool that the first kit was coming. Soon the kit was lying on the ground, squealing, and Jayfeather nudged it towards its mother. "Two more to go!" Leafpool exclaimed cheerfully. "Two more?!" Ivypool panted as another contraction hit her and the second kit was born. "One last push." Jayfeather put the stick in Ivypool's mouth and she bit down hard, splintering the wood, as the last kit slithered out. "Two she-kits and a tom!" Leafpool said. Ivypool sighed and smiled weakly while the three kits suckled at her belly.

"Have you decided on names yet?" Dovewing asked softly. It was several hours after her sister's kitting, and Dovewing was wondering if she was alright.

"Yes. The silver-and-white tom is Whitekit, the smaller light brown she-cat is Featherkit... and the larger grey-and-white she-cat is Frostkit." Dovewing smiled. "Those are beautiful names. I wish Foxleap was still with us to see his kits grow up." Ivypool winced on the inside at the lie she had told the clan. Foxleap had died shortly after the battle with the Dark Forest. Ivypool had told everyone that her kits were Foxleap's. They would never suspect who the real father was.

Hawkfrost, I need you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back, really sorry I couldn't update last week, I had a ton of homework. And I'm having a bit of writers block with Twin Leaves, but I'll try and get it updated later today. To make up for it, I will release four chapters of Frozen Pool today, and another four tomorrow. Here are the reviews:**

 **Echoflight21: Thanks! And I will try - I pre wrote these a while ago when I didn't do it, so I have to go over and edit them!**

 **And I've got a couple of mentions in reviews to Twin Leaves! Here's Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3:

"They've opened their eyes!" Ivypool exclaimed to an excited Whitewing. "Whitekit's are amber, Featherkit's are dark blue like mine and Frostkit's are ice blue." Just like Hawkfrost's.

"I love them!" Whitewing squealed. "Whitekit looks just like you, but with amber eyes, and Featherkit kind of looks like Leafpool! They're both light brown tabbies with white underbellies, but she has eyes just like you! And Frostkit looks a bit like me and Dovewing combined! Grey-and-white tabby!" She burst out. "But you'll always be my kit." The white she-cat nuzzled her daughter and they both purred and smiled.

Ivypool awoke to Hawkfrost bending over her, purring.

"You named one after me." Ivypool rolled out from under him and also purred.

"I keep my promises." Hawkfrost chuckled. "They're so beautiful. Whitekit has my father's eyes, Frostkit has my eyes and Featherkit has your eyes. They will be amazing warriors." Ivypool nuzzled him.

"Yes. They will be."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Can we play with Amberkit, Snowkit and Dewkit today?" Featherkit looked up at her mother pleadingly. Today the kits were three moons, and Ivypool had to admit they were a bit of a handful. Featherkit asked the same thing almost every day, and Frostkit was overly excited and hyper all the time. Whitekit was more calm and relaxed, but even he could be a bit jumpy. Right now all three kits stood in front of her, identical pleading expressions on their faces.

"Yes, yes, go on." She shooed them towards Brightheart's three kits, who were two moons older than her own. They also shared the nursery with Cinderheart, who was a moon away from kitting, but already looked quite bloated with Lionblaze's kits. The only free time Ivypool got was in the Dark Forest with Hawkfrost...

"Gotcha!" Ivypool pounced on Hawkfrost, her dark eyes gleaming in the misty light.

"Not so fast!" Hawkfrost grinned, flipping them over so he was on top. "Admit defeat!" Ivypool hissed.

"Never!" Her mate chuckled.

"Then we'll have to carry on!" The she-cat smirked.

"I wouldn't mind that..." But they rolled apart, panting and purring.

"I love you, Ivypool." She thrust her muzzle into his fur.

"And I love you, Hawkfrost."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"From this moment on, you will be know as Whitepaw. Your mentor will be Icecloud. She will be able to teach you about hunting with a white pelt. Icecloud, do all you can to pass down your knowledge to Whitepaw. Frostkit, you will be know as Frostpaw. Your mentor will be Rosepetal. Pass down all your knowledge to Frostpaw. Featherkit, you will be known as Featherpaw, and your mentor will be Blossomfall." The clan cheered on the three new apprentices, and Ivypool looked at them proudly. Cinderheart stood by her side, her three kits pressing into her grey fur. Hollykit, Sorrelkit and Fernkit had been born two moons ago, and looked up to Ivypool's kits greatly. Ivypool was full of love for her kits as they became apprentices. Whitepaw was the wise, brave one, Featherpaw was quiet and innocent, while Frostpaw was very excitable and determined to be the best warrior ThunderClan had ever seen. Ivypool had worried that Frostpaw would be misled like her father, and would walk a path of evil, but now, she was sure that the excitable she-cat would be an extremely loyal warrior.

"Do you miss Foxleap terribly?" Dovewing's question brought the silver she-cat out of her thoughts with a jolt.

"Y-yes, of course." She stammered.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned him right now, when your kits are becoming apprentices!" Dovewing squeaked apologetically.

"No, no, it's fine." Her sister said dismissively. I wish Hawkfrost was here to watch our kits grow up...

"How are our kits doing? What are they all like?" Ivypool's blue-eyed mate smiled at her.

"They're doing amazingly. They're apprentices now, to Icecloud, Blossomfall and Rosepetal. Frostpaw has really inherited your spirit, she's so brave and loyal." A faint look of concern crossed Hawkfrost's face.

"She won't end up here, will she? I wish I had never followed my father's pawsteps. If I hadn't, I would be in StarClan now, or I would even still be alive. Make sure she doesn't follow after me, Ivypool, please." Ivypool sighed.

"Oh, Hawkfrost. Everything would be better if you were still alive."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Frostpaw flipped Whitepaw over and laid a triumphant paw on his exposed chest.

"Yes! Another victory for me!" Her mentor chuckled.

"Now, now, don't get cocky. You have proved yourself as an excellent fighter and huntress, and I am very proud of you, but others still have more to learn." The grey and white apprentice beamed, while her brother shook out his fur and claimed he would win next time. Snowpaw and Dewpaw looked on admiringly at the confident she-cat. Two moons into her apprenticeship, and she had taken the obvious lead over her siblings, and was the favourite of the three for many cats. As Frostpaw and her brother prepared for another skirmish, Featherpaw was on a hunt. There was a thrush barely in her reach, and she was in a hunter's crouch, her tail lifted as to not brush the leaves on the ground. I'll get it this time. A few seconds later, she pounced. With a successful bite to the neck, she killed her prey and buried it. Her mentor watched form further off, and congratulated her on the catch.

"You're almost as good as your sister, and they call her the best hunter in the clan!" Featherpaw tried to take the praise, but it was just another cruel reminder that Frostpaw outshone both her and her brother. Silently fuming, she walked back to camp with her thrush and a couple of mice caught by Blossomfall. Her mentor had now been caught down with a cough, and confined to camp. With nothing else to do, the brown tabby ambled towards the fresh-kill pile. Brackenfur was telling a story about the Great Journey, and Squirrelflight was adding in bits here and there, about the mountain cats and the snow. Oh, and, of course, Frostpaw was sitting in the centre of the camp, surrounded by a series of admirers, all looking at her for advice, wide-eyed. Whitepaw nudged her, a vole in between his jaws. He dropped it onto the ground.

"Hey, wanna share?" His sister nodded, and they sat down together with the fresh-kill.

"Does it ever annoy you, Frostpaw being so good at everything? I mean, she practically has all the toms without mates in the entire clan following her around, and all the she-cats want to be her." Whitepaw looked at Featherpaw, his eyes laced with a sadness that looked beyond his moons.

"No, it doesn't, not really. I think she was just born to be the leader. And, you know, she doesn't have all the toms looking at her. I think Mousewhisker's more interested in you." He nudged her to look at the handsome tom, who was looking directly at her. When their eyes met, he looked down, embarrassed. Featherpaw chuckled a bit, but she couldn't drop what her brother had said before. She was just born to be leader. Featherpaw wished it wasn't like that. She wished she could just be as good as her sister. And whatever Whitepaw said about Mousewhisker, Featherpaw didn't care. She only had eyes for one tom. The tom who was currently sharing a mouse with her sister, their fur pressed up together, tails intertwined. The one that Frostpaw seemed to like best, and who definitely liked Frostpaw in a more-than-friends way.

Featherpaw only had eyes for Dewpaw.

 **Ooooohhhh... a bit of love drama going on...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I promise I haven't abandoned you, this story or Twin Leaves! Just had no time, that's all. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, and here is Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7:

"Ambermoon! Snowbush! Dewnose! Hollypaw! Sorrelpaw! Fernpaw!" The clan cheered the names of the three new warriors and the three new apprentices. Frostpaw cheered extra loud. I think I'm in love with Dewnose, Frostpaw thought excitedly. She sighed happily. She had grown even closer to him in the two moons it had taken for him to become a warrior.

"Frostpaw, will you walk with me?" It was Snowbush, one of the new warriors, Dewnose's brother. Frostpaw was slightly puzzled, but she nodded, and they walked into the forest. "Frostpaw, I've been thinking, and I think I'm in love with you. Will you be my mate when you become a warrior?" The grey and white she-cat was shocked. Snowbush liked her?! What?!

"I, erm, need time to think... can we have this conversation when I'm a warrior...?" The white tom looked hurt, like what his crush said stung him. It did. It broke his heart. He had been in love with Frostpaw since they were apprentices together. But she had rejected him. He would wait until she was a warrior... then he would pursue her again. With these positive thoughts, he marched back to vigil.

As Frostpaw walked back to camp, she was stopped at the entrance by Toadstep.

"Walk with me?" She merely nodded, again confused. Surely she couldn't have another suitor? "I really like you." He burst out. They were in a clearing, and it was eerily silent. A bird hooted up in a tree high above as Frostpaw tried to work out what to say.

"Erm... thanks? But... I'm not even a warrior yet... I don't want a mate... yet..." The older tom looked as crestfallen as Snowbush had, but he replied.

"Oh, ok. We'll talk again one day?" He sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." And she walked back to camp, under the light of the rising half moon.

Featherpaw watched her sister with narrowed eyes as she walked off with yet another tom. The clan had retreated to their nests a few minutes ago, but Featherpaw had stayed to watch her sister walk into the forest with, not one, not two, but now three toms. And the third was none other than her dear Dewnose. I must follow them. The light brown she-cat sneaked out of the camp through the dirtplace tunnel, as to not be detected. She watched in horror as the walked, tails intertwined, pelts brushing, both purring. She caught parts of their conversation.

"You're the only tom who matters to me..." But you were walking off with his brother and an older warrior less than an hour ago!

"...and you're the only she-cat I'll ever want..." Don't I matter to you at all?!

"When you become a warrior, will you be my mate?" Featherpaw dug her claws into the earth. She was getting angrier by the moment - she didn't even want to hear the answer to her crush's latest question. As she paced through the forest, she knew couldn't ignore that she knew what the answer would be, and it echoed through her mind...

Yes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Featherpaw opened her eyes to a dark forest shrouded in mist. Where am I? She wandered a bit through the forest, knowing it was a dream, but still wanting to explore. Her mind brought her back to the fitful sleep that had come to her after seeing her own sister with Dewnose, her Dewnose. With the memories came back the anger of last night. She let out a quiet growl.

"Hello." A soft voice shocked Featherpaw out of her thoughts.

"H-hello. Who-who are you?" She took a closer look at the cat. A tom, with spiky fur that was mainly dark grey, with white patches, and dark amber eyes. He was quite tall and handsome, she thought, and reminded her of Dewnose a bit.

"I'm here to help you become a better warrior. Perhaps even better than Frostpaw..." Featherpaw pricked her ears, intrigued. A better warrior than Frostpaw... that would show them! Maybe Dewnose would even want to be my mate... She nodded.

"Show me what to do."

Ivypool chased Hawkfrost through the winding trees of the Dark Forest. When they both stopped, panting, Hawkfrost tilted his head.

"I've noticed Fernpaw seems quite interested in you..." Ivypool chuckled.

"Is that jealousy I hear? From the most nonchalant tom in the Dark Forest? Fernpaw is just an apprentice. You're the only tom I'll ever want." Her mate growled playfully.

"Show me that you want me." Ivypool dropped onto her haunches, ready to pounce.

"You asked for it..."

 **Think you know who the mystery tom who's training Featherpaw is? Tell me in a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, I'm back and with another chapter of Frozen Pool. I'm currently working on Chapter 6 of Twin Leaves, and it will be out soon. Another fanfic, Medicine, will also be out soon. It's about Leafpool and Mothwing, one of my favourite ships!**

Chapter 9:

Whitepaw sat beside Ambermoon, watching the scene play out, purring with amusement. Frostpaw and Featherpaw sat at opposite ends of the camp, looking at the same tom, Dewnose, and he was looking back at Frostpaw over the fresh-kill pile... but so was Snowbush! Whitepaw and Ambermoon sat further off, chuckling at their littermates. Whitepaw began.

"My sister's are both in love with one of your brothers!" Ambermoon replied.

"And my brothers are both in love with one of your sisters!" They watched Featherpaw gaze longingly at Dewnose over the silhouette of a sparrow caught by Birchfall earlier that day.

"Well, I think, Frostpaw should be with Dewnose, since as they both like each other, and Featherpaw and Snowbush should be together, because they both couldn't be with the one they wanted!" Ambermoon moved closer to the white apprentice.

"So, if our siblings are mates... should we?" She purred. Whitepaw was startled. He never thought that Ambermoon liked him. She was his close friend... but he knew he would never think of her as more than that. Still, he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"If you want..." He trailed off. Luckily, the awkward conversation was ended by Squirrelflight.

"I need a hunting patrol, let's have Bumblestripe, you can lead the patrol, then what about Cloudtail and Hollypaw, and Icecloud and Whitepaw, and Lionblaze can come to." Whitepaw gave Ambermoon a rushed apology and hurried off towards his mentor and the rest of the patrol.

"Where are we gonna hunt, Bumblestripe?" Hollypaw squeaked, her green eyes wide. Whitepaw would be a warrior in a moon, while the younger apprentice was only a moon into her apprenticeship. It would be fun, hunting with her.

Frostpaw sat next to Dewnose, sharing a pigeon. Now she was in her fifth moon of being an apprentice, she couldn't wait for the time next moon when she would finally be a warrior. And I can finally be with Dewnose. She tried to ignore Featherpaw watching her with a cold glint in her narrow eyes. Go find another tom. Seriously. Instead, she looked towards the camp entrance as Bumblestripe's patrol entered, their mouths full with fresh-kill. She noticed her brother was standing rather close to Hollypaw, Cloudtail's apprentice.

"You're such a good hunter, Whitepaw." Frostpaw chuckled. Hollypaw had that same moony look in her eyes as Mousewhisker when he looked at Featherpaw. She finished the pigeon and walked towards her brother.

"Looks like you've found yourself a mate." She nudged him.

"Excuse me, Miss Moony-Over-Dewnose." Frostpaw pounced on her brother playfully. He growled in response. Ivypool came ambling to the fresh-kill pile. "

Hey, I thought my kits were almost warriors, not just out of the nursery!" She nuzzled her kits in turn. "We are!" They protested in unison. Featherpaw watched from further off.

Why can't I be like them?


	10. Chapter 10

**I promise I haven't disappeared! I'm just busy. Here's an update of Frozen Pool... and just a hint, I think Featherpaw's about to make a big mistake.**

Chapter 10:

"Try the dive-and-hook again."

Thistleclaw growled to his apprentice. Featherpaw nodded. She circled the tom, and when the time was just right, dived under his belly, hooked her claws onto his side and flipped him over. She laid a triumphant paw on his exposed chest.

"Yes!" Featherpaw smiled at her mentor as he rolled into a standing position. She had been training with Thistleclaw every night for over a moon, and she was sure her fighting skill had improved greatly. She had even beaten Frostpaw one or two times! "I'm going to be a warrior in less than a moon..." The brown apprentice trailed off.

"Congratulations." He purred, and went in to nuzzle her. She took the gesture greatly.

 _At least someone appreciates me... and doesn't just look at me like I'm a worse version of my sister. And... a handsome tom at that._

Featherpaw tried to stop herself from swooning. Thistleclaw was proud of her. He noticed her. Dewnose didn't. Maybe it was finally time to acknowledge that she would never get him. But there was a tom that she had a good chance with, and that wasn't Mousewhisker.

"Thistleclaw... I have something to tell you..."

Hawkfrost padded through the Dark Forest, again wishing he could be down in ThunderClan with Ivypool and their kits. He stopped to look through the branches of a low hanging willow to see Thistleclaw training a new apprentice.

 _I thought this was over now. The battle happened. The Dark Forest lost. But it looks like some stubborn tom is unwilling to admit it._

He started towards Thistleclaw, about to tell him off, when he saw the apprentice had spotted him, and was looking at him through the willow branches wide-eyed.

He froze when he saw those eyes were the same colour as Ivypool's.

 **Cliffie! Everything is changing... QOTD: who is your favourite out of Ivy and Hawk's kits?**


End file.
